Drugs or the like materials packed in ampoules or the like have hitherto been transported and stored by the final user in double-walled, jar-shaped, containers having a protective lid which are surrounded by a housing with a screw cap. These devices are known as thermocontainers and they are widely used. These devices are not however suitable for heat-sensitive or cold-sensitive materials because on the one hand their insulation is inadequate and on the other hand all the other ampoules within the container are subjected to heat exchange when the container is opened.
The object of the invention is to improve a device of this type so as to permit the prolonged storage of sensitive materials and individual removal of the material. In addition, the simply constructed device must be easy to transport and easy to maintain. Further, the device must permit an attachment for the removal of ampoules to be inserted and an additional container to be secured to it.